


A Night on Mount Olympus

by Fahye



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Artemis, I presume?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on Mount Olympus

"Apollo," Zarek says with a bare swift edge of a smile. "Enjoying the party?"

"I was," Lee shoots back. There's anger in his face, though you'd have to know him well to catch it. She steps forward and touches the back of her hand to his wrist, just a reminder, and isn't it frakking weird that it's Kara Thrace who's trying to stop Lee Adama from doing something monumentally stupid.

Zarek's gaze moves to rest on her, just as bemused. The smile returns to his face and stays there and something in her stomach does the twisting-burning thing that is usually triggered by an enemy blip on her screen. All of a sudden she realises that she's scared, and that fact makes her want to punch him _so frakking badly_ , but the girl in the blue dress with the curled hair and the heels on her shoes doesn't punch members of the Quorum of Twelve.

"Artemis, I presume?"

In her mind she sees the blood as it drips down Valance's hands but her eyes stray to where Adama stands, smiling, actually _smiling_ for the first time in she doesn't know how long, and she swallows down the rage. "No, actually." You motherfrakking bastard.

"You're missing your cane." His eyes are sharp. She doesn't want to look at her hands because she's afraid she'll see them shaking.

"I'd shove it up your ass if I had it handy," she says with a bright smile of her own. "Have a good night."

Lee resists for a moment when she drags him away, but blue dress or no blue dress she's still strong enough to get a good grip on his arm through the fabric of his dress uniform.

"Artemis?" she hisses, hating the thinness of her voice.

He breathes in and then out, slowly, and she sees the polite careful CAG on his face for a second before he turns to her and is Lee again, Lee smiling ruefully, Lee squeezing her fingers in his.

" _She rides her silver chariot across the sky; with every dawn she shoots down the moon_ ," he quotes softly, and she stares at him.

He holds her hands until the tremors stop and he makes it look like a dance so that nobody notices and she loves him for that.


End file.
